Second Wife
by Ohnokai92
Summary: Pernikahan kita sudah tidak bisa dipertahankan lagi. Ini hadiah perpisahan pernikahan kita. Seorang istri pengganti untukmu. Mingyu. Wonwoo. Jeonghan. Seungcheol. Genderswitch. Oneshot. Awas Jebakan. Review.


**SECOND WIFE**

.

.

.

Kim Mingyu – Jeon Wonwoo – Yoon Jeonghan – Choi Seungcheol

.

.

.

Genderswitch

Oneshot

.

.

.

Jeon Wonwoo.

Gadis usia dua puluh empat tahun, bersurai lurus sepunggung, bermata rubah dan berkulit pucat. Berdiri dengan gugup di depan meja atasannya. Wonwoo berdiri dengan tangan menyatu didepan tubuhnya setelah memberi salam pada pemimpin perusahaan besar tempat ia akan mulai bekerja hari ini.

"Aku tidak ingin basa basi. Kalian sudah tahu namaku Kim Mingyu dan aku pemimpin diperusahaan ini. Meski ayahku yang memegang semua saham. Selamat bekerja dan bekerjalah dengan baik. Masalah apa yang harus kalian kerjakan, silahkan tanya pada pemimpin _divisi_ kalian, Jeonghan- _ssi_ , Wonwoo- _ssi_." Wonwoo terpaku sebentar. Memandang pria berjas biru tua itu, benar-benar mempesona dimatanya.

Mingyu membuat Wonwoo terpanah.

Tidak ada yang bisa memungkiri itu. Mungkin, Jeonghan juga akan berpikiran sama. Semua gadis akan berpikiran sama ketika memandang Mingyu. Wonwoo tahu itu. Karena Wonwoo telah merasakan itu sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Wonwoo baru saja kembali ke _Korea_ setelah tiga tahun kuliah di universitas ternama di _Washington_. Kemudian langsung diterima di perusahaan besar _Kim_ _Corp_. karena ia adalah lulusan terbaik di kampusnya dulu.

Takdir memberikan sebuah bonus berlebih padanya. Tanpa ia ketahui, ternyata pemimpin dari perusahaan tempat ia bekerja adalah Kim Mingyu. Lelaki mempesona yang telah merebut hatinya. Membuat Wonwoo jatuh cinta sejak masa _High_ _School_ dulu.

Ya. Wonwoo dan Mingyu adalah teman sekelas. Bahkan duduk bersebelahan. Namun sayang, dulu mereka hanya berstatus sebagai teman. Tidak lebih. Hingga akhirnya mereka lulus dan Wonwoo berkuliah di luar negeri.

.

"Mari bekerja sama, Jeonghan." Wonwoo tersenyum sambil menjabat tangan rekan kerjanya. Wanita dengan rambut hitam sebahu itu membalas dengan tersenyum.

"Kau… sepertinya sudah saling mengenal dengan Mingyu. _Hm_ , maksudku Tuan Kim." Jeonghan bertanya ragu. Hampir salah menyebut nama pimpinannya.

"Ya. Bisa dibilang begitu. Aku dan Mingyu teman sekelas saat di _High_ _School_. Tidak terlalu akrab. Makanya, jadi terlihat canggung tadi." Wonwoo mengedikan bahu. Tak mau terlalu berpikir muluk atas sikap Mingyu. Wonwoo telah mencoba menghilangkan perasaannya terhadap Mingyu setelah sadar meraka akan sulit bersatu. Tapi bertemu dengan Mingyu hari ini entah kenapa seperti mengulang masa lalu. Perasaannya.

" _Ey_ , tapi sepertinya tatapannya padamu berbeda. Dia terlihat seperti… merindukanmu." Jeonghan tersenyum. Alisnya terangkat beberapa kali menandakan ia sedang menggoda Wonwoo.

"Apaan _sih_ , Jeonghan? Dia memandangmu mungkin. Kau jauh lebih cantik, kau tahu. Tapi sepertinya dia juga sudah mengenalmu." Wonwoo meneguk kopi hangatnya. Mereka berdua sedang duduk di atap gedung perusahaan saat jam istirahat. Baru selesai makan siang dan masih ada waktu tersisa.

" _Ah_ , itu… orang tua kami saling mengenal."

.

"Jeonghan, tunggu!" Wonwoo menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Jeonghan ketika gadis itu hendak masuk dalam _lift._ Jeonghan tersenyum.

"Kita belum terlambat. Tak usah berlari."

"Aku melihatmu turun dari mobil di depan halte. Seorang pria. Siapa itu? Kenapa hanya mengantar disana?" Wonwoo sebenarnya bukan tipe gadis yang terlalu ingin tau. Hanya saja ia merasa beberapa kali Jeonghan seperti tidak ingin terbuka tentang dirinya. Padahal Wonwoo ingin sekali menjadi dekat dengan Jeonghan.

"I-itu.."

"Kemarin juga aku melihatnya. Mobil yang sama. Katakan itu siapa, Jeonghan. Pacarmu?" Wonwoo mendesak. Bahkan saat pintu _lift_ telah terbuka dan mereka telah sampai di ruangan mereka, Wonwoo masih mendesak Jeonghan ingin tau.

"Suamiku."

Wonwoo terdiam. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menutup mulutnya yang terbuka karena kaget.

"Jeonghan sudah menikah?"

.

.

"Lepaskan! Minggir kalian, bajingan!" Wonwoo mundur perlahan dengan gemetar. Malam ini ia lembur dari kantor hingga harus pulang sedikit larut. Biasanya ia hanya harus menunggu beberapa menit untuk mendapatkan bus yang akan mengantarnya kerumah. Namun hampir dua puluh menit, bus tak kunjung datang.

Sial baginya karena tiba-tiba lima orang berandalan datang dan mulai mengganggu Wonwoo.

Wonwoo hampir menangis karena sekarang ia terpojok di halte yang sepi itu. Ia ingin berteriak namun dua lelaki tinggi telah menodongkan belati kecil kearah lehernya.

Wonwoo tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa akan berakhir seperti ini. Pilihannya hanya mati atau menyerahkan kesuciannya. Tidak. Ia tak ingin keduanya hilang.

Wonwoo menutup matanya erat ketika seorang pria berahang tajam itu mendekat. Hampir menyentuhkan bibirnya kebibir Wonwoo saat suara sirine mobil polisi terdengar nyaring kearah mereka. Hanya suara yang nyaring.

Kelima lelaki itu berlari meninggalkan Wonwoo yang merosot lega. Tuhan telah menyelamatkannya hari ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Wonwoo?" Wonwoo memandang wanita yang kini berlutut dihadapannya. Wonwoo terisak kemudian menerjang penyelamatnya dengan pelukan erat.

"Jeonghan, terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku."

.

"Sebutkan saja apa permintaanmu, aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, Jeonghan. Aku harus membayar semuanya." Setelah kejadian nahas itu, Wonwoo dan Jeonghan menjadi semakin dekat. Bagai sahabat yang saling berbagi.

"Aku memiliki satu permintaan untukmu. Tapi jika kau telah memutuskan untuk mengabulkan permintaanku, kau tidak boleh menolaknya sama sekali." Jeonghan menatap Wonwoo dengan sorot mata yang rumit.

Wonwoo terdiam. Apa permintaan Jeonghan akan sulit untuk dilakukan? Namun Wonwoo telah bertekad untuk membalas budinya pada Jeonghan yang telah menyelamatkan nyawa dan kesuciannya.

"Tidak masalah. Aku sudah bilang akan melakukan apapun keinginanmu untuk menebus rasa terima kasihku. Apapun. Tak hanya satu. Silahkan katakan saja." Wonwoo berbicara tanpa ragu. Ya. Ia harus siap menyerahkan jiwanya untuk membalas budi.

"Ikutlah kerumahku nanti sore. Aku akan mengenalkan mu dengan suamiku. Lalu aku akan mengatakan keinginanku disana. Apapun yang aku katakan, kau harus melakukannya. Jadi silahkan mundur dari sekarang jika kau keberatan." Jeonghan tanpa ekspresi. Seperti ingin menakuti namun dengan nada yang meyakinkan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan mundur. Aku akan melaksanakan permintaanmu, Jeonghan."

.

"Kau bahkan belum pernah menyebutkan nama suamimu. Aku penasaran. Kenapa juga kau tak pernah membiarkan ia mengantarmu sampai ke gedung kantor?" Wonwoo meneguk jus jeruk dinginnya sambil duduk bersebelahan di rumah Jeonghan.

"Sebentar lagi suamiku akan pulang. Kau harus mengenalnya sendiri. Karena permintaanku ada hubungannya dengan suamiku." Jeonghan duduk sambil menyilangkan kaki. Menutup matanya sejenak.

"Sungguh. Kau terlalu pintar bermain tebakan, Jeonghan. Aku jadi semakin penasaran." Wonwoo merengut kesal. Meletakkan gelasnya yang tersisa setengah cairan kuning.

Menaikkan kedua kakinya dengan nyaman di atas sofa sambil memangku bantal kecil yang menjadi perhiasan di sofa lembut itu.

"Aku akan segera bercerai dengan suamiku. Kami menikah tanpa cinta. Jadi tidak ingin melanjutkan sandiwara ini didepan siapapun." Wonwoo dan Jeonghan bertatapan. Sungguh Wonwoo ingin mendapatkan kebohongan dari mata Jeonghan. Namun tak sedikitpun ada kebohongan disana.

"Kalian dijodohkan?"

"Aku hamil anaknya karena sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Dia menyetubuhi tanpa sadar disaat mabuk. Aku hamil hingga harus menikah dengannya. Tapi, sebulan yang lalu janinku keguguran. Jadi sudah tidak ada lagi yang akan mengikat kami." Jeonghan berbicara dengan nada sendu. Namun ia terus mencoba tersenyum di setiap ucapannya.

"Ya tuhan, Jeonghan. Aku turut berduka." Wonwoo mendekat pada Jeonghan kemudian memeluk wanita itu dengan erat. Menyalurkan rasa simpatinya pada Jeonghan dan kisah hidupnya.

"Menikahlah dengan suamiku."

"Aku pulang."

Wonwoo yang masih terkejut dengan pernyataan Jeonghan, dibuat tambah terkejut ketika seseorang berseru datar di depan pintu masuk rumah besar Jeonghan.

Wonwoo menoleh pada sosok pria yang berseru tadi.

"Mingyu?"

.

"Ya. Mingyu adalah suamiku. Kami menikah tiga bulan yang lalu. Tanpa ada yang tahu kecuali keluarga." Jeonghan tersenyum kecil. Entah itu senyum perih atau senyum bahagia. Semuanya terlihat terlalu rumit untuk Wonwoo.

Wonwoo melirik kearah Mingyu yang duduk terdiam dihadapan mereka.

Wonwoo menggeleng frustasi. "Ini tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana bisa kau memintaku menikahi Mingyu yang adalah suamimu, Jeonghan? Ini konyol." Wonwoo menaikan nada suaranya. Benar-benar telah berpikiran buntu terhadap semua ini.

"Kau telah menyetujui permintaanku dari awal kan, Wonwoo? Ku mohon. Menikahlah dengan Mingyu. Aku tahu kau telah menyukai Mingyu sejak masa sekolah. Dan aku tahu kau tulus dengan perasaanmu. Ku mohon." Jeonghan mendekat pada Wonwoo untuk menggenggam kedua tangan Wonwoo.

"Ya. Aku memang mencintai dan mengagumi Mingyu sejak masa sekolah. Tapi memintaku untuk menjadi istrinya sementara ia telah menikah dan memiliki istri itu konyol…" Wonwoo hampir berteriak. Menahan hatinya yang perih menerima kenyataan. "Aku tidak tau jika Mingyu telah menikah. Aku.. Aku tidak mungkin menikah dengan Mingyu, Jeonghan. Kalian suami istri. Dan aku… akan merusak rumah tangga kalian. Tidak bisa." Airmata Wonwoo jatuh perlahan.

Cintanya mungkin terlalu besar pada Mingyu hingga sesaat ia berpikir untuk menerima tawaran Jeonghan. Menikah dengan Mingyu. Tapi ia tidak bisa menjadi egois. Ia seorang wanita, bagaimana seorang wanita akan tega merebut suami sahabatnya terang-terangan.

"Gyu, bicaralah sesuatu. Kau juga telah menyetujui ini kan? Bujuklah Wonwoo." Jeonghan masih berkeras. Sementara Mingyu menunduk untuk memulai ucapannya.

"Tunggu! Kalian telah mendiskusikan ini sebelumnya? Kau menyetujui aku menikah denganmu dan mengkhianati istrimu sendiri, Mingyu?" Mingyu dan Wonwoo bertatapan. Dan Wonwoo mengerang marah saat mendapati Mingyu mengangguk perlahan. Membenarkan pertanyaannya.

"Gila! Kalian berdua sudah gila. Kalian pikir bisa mempermainkanku? Hanya karena aku mencintai Mingyu lalu kau memintaku menjadi wanita berhati busuk yang merusak rumah tangga orang lain? Kalian berdua gila!" Wonwoo membentak kedua manusia suami istri itu kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kediaman pasangan pengantin baru tersebut.

"Wonwoo tunggu!".

.

"Jangan ikuti aku." Wonwoo berjalan cepat. Ia harus segera mendapatkan taksi untuk segera pergi dari kejaran lelaki tinggi itu.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Wonwoo." Mingyu, lelaki itu menarik lengan Wonwoo agar berhenti dan mendengarkan ucapannya.

"Lepaskan! Kekonyolan apalagi yang harus aku dengarkan dari mulutmu?" Berteriak adalah satu-satunya yang dapat Wonwoo lakukan untuk sekiranya membuat Mingyu jera mengikutinya.

Mereka bertatapan. Kedua mata kelam itu bertemu dan saling menyelami perasaan masing-masing.

"Aku mencintaimu, Wonwoo."

"…"

"Aku telah jatuh cinta padamu sejak masa sekolah dulu. Namun aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengakuinya. Bahkan hingga saat ini, aku masih seorang pengecut." Genggaman di lengan Wonwoo perlahan mengendur. Wonwoo terdiam. Tidak berniat berlari lagi. Ia hanya perlu mendengarkan apa ucapan Mingyu lalu pergi.

"Kau tak pantas mengucapkan cinta dengan status suami yang telah kau sandang, Mingyu." Wonwoo berkata ketus. Sesungguhnya ia hanya menahan diri. Menatap keadaan Mingyu yang kacau dihadapannya, sungguh Wonwoo hanya ingin merengkuhnya lalu memberikan pelukan menenangkan untuk lelaki yang telah ia cintai tersebut.

"Aku akan segera bercerai."

"Aku tidak ingin jadi perusak rumah tangga, _gyu_." Wonwoo menitihkan airmatanya lagi. Faktanya adalah Mingyu telah menjadi suami orang lain. Dan Wonwoo tidak bisa ada diantara mereka.

"Aku mendengar kabar pertunanganmu waktu itu. Aku pergi mabuk-mabukan hingga tanpa sengaja memperkosa Jeonghan. Aku begitu frustasi saat mendengar kau akan bertunangan dengan orang lain bahkan disaat aku belum bisa menyampaikan perasaanku. Jeonghan hanya korban. Dan aku ingin melepaskannya dari pernikahan yang tidak didasari cinta ini. Mengertilah, Wonwoo." Wonwoo mencelos mendengar penjelasan Mingyu.

Ya. Waktu itu memang ayahnya telah mengumumkan berita pertunangan Wonwoo secara besar-besaran. Keluarga Wonwoo adalah salah satu orang berpengaruh di negeri ini. Hingga apapun berita tentang keluarganya akan menjadi sorotan media.

Pertunangan itu gagal. Wonwoo lari dari pertunangan itu karena ia masih menaruh hati pada lelaki di masa sekolahnya. Wonwoo lari dari pertunangannya dengan seorang pemuda pilihan ayahnya.

Yang artinya, Wonwoo juga telah lari dari semua kemewahan keluarganya.

Itu sebabnya Wonwoo kemudian mencari pekerjaan dengan kemapuannya sendiri. Tinggal di _flat_ kecil yang ia sewa dari uang tabungannya. Dan harus rela naik kendaraan umum kemanapun.

Wonwoo ingat, semua demi Mingyu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Masih sangat mencintaimu. Kim Mingyu." Sebuah pelukan erat membawa Wonwoo dan Mingyu menyatukan takdir.

.

"Kenalkan ini Seungcheol. Kekasihku." Jeonghan berdiri sambil memeluk lengan lelaki bertubuh kekar itu. Dihadapan Jeonghan ada Wonwoo yang tersenyum sedikit kaget.

"Dia tampan. Bagaimana bisa kau secepat itu mendapat kekasih yang lebih tampan, Jeonghan?" Wonwoo mencebik cemberut. Jeonghan sepertinya ditakdirkan dikelilingi lelaki tampan.

"Sebenarnya dia mantan kekasihku. Kami sudah berpacaran selama tujuh tahun."

" _Wah_ , menakjubkan.." Wonwoo kehabisan kata-kata. Jeonghan dan Mingyu baru bercerai selama dua bulan. Meskipun pernikahan mereka tidak diketahui siapapun selain keluarga, faktanya mereka telah pernah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri.

"Sayang, acara akan segera dimula- _oh_ , Jandaku, Seungcheol- _hyung_. Kalian datang?" Mingyu tersenyum jenaka sambil berjalan menghampiri tiga orang berpakaian mewah tersebut. Berjabat tangan akrab dengan Seungcheol seperti telah saling mengenal lama satu sama lain.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, _gyu_. Kau akan menjadi suami orang lain hari ini. Dan aku akan menjadi istri orang lain segera." Jeonghan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di lengan Seungcheol yang tersenyum menanggapi interaksi dua manusia yang pernah ada dalam sebuah pernikahan.

"Ya. Kami akan segera menyusul. Selamat atas pernikahan kalian. Kami duluan ke tempat acara, _oke_?" Seungcheol tersenyum kemudian menarik Jeonghan untuk keluar dari ruang tunggu pengantin itu.

.

"Kau sudah siap, sayang?" Mingyu tersenyum. Berlutut dihadapan Wonwoo yang duduk sambil memegang seikat bunga mawar berwarna merah muda.

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Aku siap menjadi istrimu, Kim Mingyu." Keduanya saling bertatapan. Jemari Mingyu terulur untuk mengusap lembut pipi sang pengantin wanita. Hanya sesaat karena takut merusak riasan manis yang menghias wajah wanitanya.

"Kau begitu indah, sayangku, Jeon Wonwoo."

.

.

.

 **Kkeut**

.

.

.

 _#TeamGS mana?_

 _Masih belom sanggup bikin sad ending. Ga tega._

 _Meanie harus bahagia apapun caranya._

 _Hidup Meanie!_

 _._

 _Semua cerita yang noona buat, pure dari otak noona. Berusaha untuk tidak menyerupai orang lain. Jadi mari saling menghargai._

 _Thanks!_

.

.

Kim Noona

Fri, 13th Jan 2017


End file.
